Frenemies
by Inconspicuous Username
Summary: Jack is the annoying troublemaker, while Elsa lives as a timid scholar. What more is there to say? The two are destined to be enemies... or at least that is what Elsa has always assumed. Jack's only purpose seems to be to make her miserable. But, perhaps, there are some things even she doesn't know. ONE SHOT!


**Elsa: Age 5 (Kindergarten)**

Elsa skipped happily to where her best friend, Hiccup, was playing blocks with a random boy. The blonde smiled sweetly, approaching them.

"I'm Elsa." She introduced to the new boy. He had hair that was the color of snow and sparkling blue eyes.

To her surprise the boy frowned at her, as if her presence disgusted him. He turned to Hiccup. "You never told me you were friends with girls."

Elsa really didn't understand why he found that to be a bad thing. "Yes he is!" She yelled. "Does it matter?!"

Hiccup flushed a deep red color, biting the side of his lip. "Me and Elsa aren't friends Jack." He explained to the boy. "She just follows me around since she doesn't have any friends."

The two boys snickered while Elsa glared at them. "That isn't true!" She yelled. "We are best friends. We have sleepovers an-"

"I bet his mom makes him." The white haired boy, Jack, chuckled. "My mom tries to get me to hang out with girls. They're so gross."

Without thought, Elsa knocked over their block tower, ignoring their protests and stomping away to her friend Rapunzel. "That boy," She started while pointing to Jack. "Doesn't like girls."

"Really?" She seemed surprised, before quickly pushing her thoughts aside. "He doesn't look fun anyways."

Elsa nodded and played with Rapunzel the rest of free time and even sat next to her when her teacher was talking.

The blonde missed Hiccup. She glared at Jack. She hated him for taking her friend away!

 **Elsa: Age 9 (Fourth Grade)**

Elsa sprinted to the tetherball court when she realized Hiccup was no longer beside her. She turned around and discovered, much to her horror, that Hiccup had stopped beside Jack. How she hated that boy.

However, she hadn't spoken to Jack since she was six and Hiccup apologized to her and became her friend again. Maybe Jack was nicer now.

"Hey Jack." The fourth grader waved shyly at her fellow peer. "Do you want to play tetherball with me and Hiccup?"

Jack simply nodded his head and all three of them headed to the court to play.

"You two can go first." Hiccup allowed as Jack and Elsa stepped into the circle.

Elsa served the ball poorly allowing Jack to slam it back with no effort. While Elsa and Hiccup were the same height, Jack seemed to be a whole head taller. He had the advantage.

Elsa put her hand up to stop the ball but missed repetitively.

"I should have known girls would be bad at this." Jack chuckled.

"You're taller you know?" Elsa pointed out as she made weak contact with the ball, slowing it down slightly.

Jack gave her to dashing smile as he let the ball go past him once. For a second, the blonde almost found him cute. That was, until he opened his big mouth. "Nice excuse." He laughed. "We all know I'm just better than you."

Thump! Elsa collapsed to the ground as the tetherball made contact with her cheek, having been distracted by Jack's comments. Hiccup, who had been quietly enjoying their argument, rushed to her aid.

"Are you okay Elsa?" He helped her stand up. "Maybe you should go to the nurse. Jack hit the ball pretty hard."

To be honest, she felt pretty lightheaded, but Jack's stupid smirk caused her to force a smile. "I'm fine Hiccup. Thank you, I'll just watch you two play."

Hiccup nodded and went to the circle to play Jack.

"She's a sore loser." The blonde heard Jack whisper. Elsa realized then that he wasn't any nicer now.

 **Elsa: Age 13 (Eighth Grade)**

"When will you grow up!?" She shouted at Jack as he held her baby blue science notebook above his head.

"Oh, come on princess, stop being such a snob." He smirked at her. "It wouldn't kill you to have a little fun."

"The bus is about to leave Jack and I need to take that with me; we have a science test tomorrow and all my notes are in there!" The blonde desperately tried to grab the notebook again, almost in tears. If she couldn't study she wouldn't get an A. Her parents claimed her grades had nothing to with how much they loved her, but their proud faces when she showed them her perfect scores proved otherwise.

Her sister Anna was the energetic, social one. So, naturally, Elsa decided to be the shy nerd. Jack just always had to mess with her plans.

Jack laughed to himself. "Seriously Princess, pouting like that doesn't make it any easier to get the notebook, if anything you just look cute-"Jack stopped abruptly, his face turning an unmistakable shade of red.

Elsa let a smile slip onto her face. "Cute?" She questioned.

"No- you aren't cute." Jack's free hand rubbed the nape of his neck. "I mean a little just because you are so defenseless."

Elsa's face hardened into a frown again.

"Take your stupid notebook!" Jack threw it down into a puddle of water, the pages immediately soaking up the liquid.

"No!" She cried, grabbing the book in panic. "I needed that!"

"I'm surprised little Miss. Perfect even has to study." The white haired boy mocked before heading to his mom's car and leaving Elsa alone to cry.

Her notes were ruined! The buses had pulled away. She was going to have to tell her parents she missed the bus and then later tell them she failed her test. How had she let this happened?

"It's fine Els." A familiar voice suddenly spoke from above her spot on the ground near the puddle. "You can borrow my notes."

"Don't you need them?" The blonde asked in return.

Hiccup only smiled. "Technically, yes, but I was going to go study in the library anyways. Text your parents and tell them I can give you a ride home in a couple of hours."

Elsa flung herself into the boy's arms. "Hiccup you are a lifesaver." She couldn't have asked for a better neighbor. "Thank you so much!"

"I don't know what Jack's deal is." Hiccup admitted. "He's kind of obnoxious with everyone, but normally he's still nice in the end. With you though, he takes it to a whole new level."

"Well at least I have friends like you to bail me out."

Hiccup laughed. "I'm always at your service _Princess_." He mocked, knowing Jack called her that.

"Don't you start that too!"

 **Elsa: Age 17 (Senior Year)**

"This can't be happening!" Elsa whispered in harsh panic to herself. Of all the times for her car to run out of gas. How had she not seen it on her way to school? Now she was going to be late for her college interview and they were never going to accept her into the prestigious College of Arendelle where both her parents went.

Furthermore, she would not become a doctor like her father and her whole life would be ruined. That school was the absolute best if you wanted to be a doctor or a vet like her mother and she was blowing it!

Maybe Hiccup was around and could give her a lift. No, he would already be headig towards work. Surely there was some kind of solution to this problem.

Think Elsa, she told herself. There has to be some way out. Her father had always said to remain calm in an emergency but as she frantically searched the school's parking lot for some kind of help she was anything but calm.

"Having problems?" A husky voice sounded behind her.

The blonde turned around to see Jack, her face showing the annoyance she was feeling. Of course Jack had shown up. He had left her alone all year so far and he choose now to make a reappearance. Surely this was a sign the universe hated her.

"It's none of your business." Elsa told him coldly.

"That's what I get for talking to the princess without permission." Jack chuckled for a second before his voice became sincere. "Are you having car problems? I could give you a jump start or-"

"I'm out of gas." Elsa interrupted. "And I don't need nor want your help."

Hesitantly, Jack decided to continue. "Isn't your interview today?"

That stopped the blonde dead in her tracks. "How did you know that?"

"I asked Hiccup what college you were planning to go to and he said you had an interview." Jack paused, smiling sheepishly. "I was kinda excited to hear you wanted to go to the College of Arendelle. I actually had an interview there last week."

"You did?" She couldn't even contain the shock in her voice. Only the most dedicated of students could get on the waiting list, so getting an interview itself was an incredible honor. "I didn't realize you were a serious student."

"I just like to have fun." Jack admitted. "But I've always wanted to be a doctor and that's the best college for it."

Who had known they shared the same dream? It was baffling to consider that while Elsa was forcing her eyes to stay open as she studied for various tests, that Jack had actually been doing the same thing. He was a mischievous, rather annoying, prankster that always got laughs. How could the white haired boy also be a scholar?

"Me too." She heard herself say.

Jack smiled sincerely, opening up the passenger door of his car. "Do you need a lift?"

This was a side of Jack she had never seen. People often told her that the troublemaker had a heart of gold and could make anyone smile, but Elsa had always refused to believe them. As it was mostly girls telling her this she assumed they were simply saying it due to his obvious sex appeal.

Jack Frost was a true looker. His hair was a snow white color that laid messily on his head. It synchronized perfectly with those mesmerizing electric blue eyes and his dazzling smile containing pure white teeth. Despite the fact Elsa was practically drooling over him, at that moment, she could not look away. As he held that door open for her with that charming smile she was at awe.

"Do you?" Jack repeated.

"Yes." Elsa finally answered. "Of course- sorry I spaced out. Thank you for the offer!" Elsa hopped in the car, trying to contain the blush that burned on her cheeks.

Jack quickly found his way to the driver's seat, heading off into the direction of the college.

"So you're actually taking me to the College of Arendelle?" Elsa asked hesitantly. This was all too bizarre.

"Of course." Jack chuckled. "Where else would I take you?"

"I don't know. Maybe in the middle of the woods or the opposite direction I want to go. Just somewhere that would guarantee I miss my interview." Biting her lower lip Elsa nervously played with her fingers. "I've always thought you hated me."

Jack's eyes met hers for a brief moment, full of sincere regret. "Well, when it comes to guys, hate isn't that far from love."

"From love?" The blonde inquired.

"I'm sure by now you've figured out your absolutely stunning." Jack shrugged. "You were pretty, you were smart, you had an attitude, and you have always been rather mature. I don't know, I guess I just had a crush on you."

Elsa nearly choked on her spit. "On me!?" She forced herself to laugh a little. Had someone told her she would be in this situation- Jack confessing he had a crush on her while he drove her to an interview- she would have thought them to be crazy. Yet now, here she was, living it. "But you're Jack Frost. Every girl is like in love with you."

"Oh, I guess." Jack's once playful eyes grew sad. "They don't really like me, you know?"

Elsa did know. She had been there herself multiple times. When many people like you for your looks yet care very little about what lies beneath the surface. "Yeah, I get it."

A pregnant silence surrounded the two as they racked their brains for something to say. Finally, Jack spoke.

"Now that I think about it, causing you to cry probably didn't help me win your affection. I took it too far sometimes." Jack let himself smile slightly. "You're a great girl Elsa. I hope you know that. I really am sorry I treated you like crap for all these years."

Seeing as Elsa seemed silenced by his confession he decided to continue. "I guess I handle my crushes a little differently now." Jack pulled up in front of the college building. "You'll have to let me know how the nice guy approach worked."

"I-"Elsa was cut short as Jack gestured for her to head out of the car.

"You can't miss your interview Princess."

Hesitantly she left the vehicle. "Thank you Jack." She smiled sincerely. "Really, thank you." With that she sprinted into the building, her braid flinging behind her.

 **xxx**

A huge smile was plastered on the blonde's face as she left the building. Elsa had nailed it, no doubt about it. Surely, she would be able to attend the school.

Elsa could picture herself walking around the campus on a breezy day, chatting with friends before her classes. But suddenly her brain began to wander a different direction. Perhaps the friend she would talk to would be Jack. The thought of spending time with him was rather appealing at the moment.

Elsa abruptly shook her head, deciding to focus on the task at hand. She was now stranded on the college campus. The blonde was two seconds away from calling Hiccup when a sudden touch caused her to yelp in surprise.

"Geez!" Elsa caught her breath, staring at Jack with wide eyes. "Why are you still here?"

The boy clutched his heart, as if he was in pain. "You actually thought I would ditch you princess?"

"Yes." Elsa admitted. "My interview could have taken hours."

Jack chuckled. "I knew it would take even an idiot only a few minutes to realize they wanted you at their school and- at least with me- the interviewer was far from an idiot."

"Well thank you but I can really just call Hiccup." Elsa really didn't want to be a bother. Hiccup worked at a restaurant near by and should be getting off work soon. She could simply ride home with him.

"Of course." Jack smiled but it wasn't quite reaching his eyes. "You two are dating right?"

The Blonde had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Her and Hiccup dating- the idea was completely preposterous. At times he even seemed like an older brother to her, guiding and helping her out constantly. They were amazing friends , but still they were just friends.

"Uh, no actually, we aren't dating." She kept a serious face, noticing the way his eyes lit up. Could he still like her?!

"But you wish you were?"

Elsa raised a brow in return. "No, we are too similar." She laughed. "Since apparently you're some sort of scholar you should be aware that opposites are the ones that attract."

"But sometimes they clash too. If you throw a couple of magnets together with enough force then they will get chipped."

"Yes, which is why you shouldn't force the magnets but actually let them find their own way together." But Elsa wasn't talking about science.

"Really?" Jack inquired, a hint of amusement in his voice. He dragged his hand through his hair, casually stepping towards the blonde. "An how do the magnets find each other?"

"They just follow their instincts." Elsa Winters decided to do something she had never tried nor even considered. She wasn't going to make a pros and cons list or think for hours about what to do next. She was going to look before she leaped and hope for the best.

So slowly, the girl leaned towards the boy. It didn't seem to be a foreign concept to either of them. Within seconds their innocent peck had become a full make out session.

Jack's hands had found her waist and it brought a tingling warmth to her body. Her hand too had abandoned their post and found his head, stroking the white locks.

Never had Elsa thought anything as reckless as kissing someone who had been your enemy hours ago could be so perfect! Perhaps she shouldn't be so indecisive. If you want fireworks, well, then you have to be okay with a little explosion.

 **What do you think? I may write more in addition to this later, but for now this is it. Hope you are having a great day! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
